


The Aftermath of the Horror Movie Marathon AKA Morality Cuddles Logic to Sleep

by periwren



Series: Sanders sides watch movies [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of the horror movie marathon, Cuddles, Fluff, Poor Logic got scared from Princey's movie choices, Sleepy Cuddles, and now he needs hugs, sleeping, teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: After the horror movie marathon Patton finds out that Logic wasn't as unaffected by the scary movies as he seemed and helps him get to sleep with some cuddles and kind words.  And a teddy bear. But mostly the cuddles.





	The Aftermath of the Horror Movie Marathon AKA Morality Cuddles Logic to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly and while very sleepy so it probably has mistakes so sorry in advance.  
> Also let me know if you think I should try and do one of these for Princey (since he was actually really freaked out from part 2) and Anxiety.

Patton snuggled over closer to Logic and pulled the blanket higher up to their chins. He squinted at the other in the darkness, even though he was close enough to rub noses with the other if he wanted to, he still had trouble making out the others expression. But that could be to do with the fact that he had taken off his glasses as well as the darkness.

"Are you comfortable?" Morality asked.

"Yes, thank you," came a soft reply.

"Do you need more of the blanket?"

"No, thank you,"

"Is my teddy bear cuddly enough for you?"

"The level of cuddliness is satisfactory,"

The other sighed with relief, "Oh good I hoped I picked out the best one for you,"

They were both quite for a few minutes. Morality could feel himself slowly relaxing and winding down, but he couldn't fall asleep just yet because he was worried about his friend. Logic was lying very still in his bed, he hadn't moved -at all.

Now Morality knew the other side was very formal and came across stiff in many of their interactions together but he found it highly unlikely that it was normal for Logic to be this stiff in bed, a person couldn't fall asleep if they were this tense.

"Logic." he whispered

There was a slight flinch from the other side and given their proximity to each other in the bed it felt like an earthquake had hit.

But Patton ignored it and said "You know that you're safe with me. There's nothing to be afraid of,"

"Yes that is correct there is nothing to be afraid of and I am well aware of this fact, thank you,"

"Okay then, that's good, um well goodnight then,"

"... yes, I-I wish you pleasant dreams,"

Patton closed his eyes again. Logic ran his thumbs over the soft fur of Patton's teddy bear.

"Patton?" whimpered Logic.

"Logic?" responded Patton eyes flying open again.

 "Pr-Princey was right, I hadn't seen any good horror films. And I can't comprehend why anyone would enjoy watching the good ones. Anxiety was wrong! There is no thrill to it. It's just terrifying. I-I'm scared. An-and now I can't even sleep in my own b-bed!" sniffled Logic curling into a ball and bringing the teddy up to cover his face to hide his shame and the tears welling in his eyes.

Morality scooted over to his friend and gave him a big hug.

"Shh, shh it's okay I'm right here, everybody gets scared sometimes,"

"Pl-please don't tell anyone I cried,"

"I promise, but it's okay to cry when your upset, even if you are a boy or a grown up,"

"Pl-please don't tell anyone I had to sleep in here,"

"I promise, but it's okay to reach out and get help from others and accept the support of your friends,"

Logic nodded his head buried in Morality's chest as the other rubbed his hands gently up and down his back in firm soothing strokes.

"Um but can I just ask something?"

"Yes?"

"Wasn't the baby movie your selection?"

"Yes, it was but we watched a few of Princey's choices first before we put on mine. I know what I said before about the horror about being professional make believe but they-they were just so - intense - I didn't fully appreciate how music can be incorporated to make even the simplest of tasks such as walking down a dark corridor so suspenseful and nerve racking. And creative use of different camera angles and use of shadows so you and the main character doesn't see something until it's too late. And most of the blood looked just as realistic as the blood in the birthing documentary. Patton I know what I saw wasn't real (although there some of Princey's choices were based on true stories), and it was just a movie but I'm still scared."

"You didn't seem that scared before you know,"

"Well I was with Princey watching the films and I  _might_ have been cleaning my glasses a bit more than required which as you know impairs our vision, and then when Princey became panic stricken watching the birthing documentary I was just focused on trying to calm him, but later when I was alone and trying to get to sleep in my room, I just -well I just felt like someone or some _thing_ was going to get me Patton!"

"Is that why you made me check under the bed and inside the closet?"

"Yes ... please don't tell anyone I made you do that,"

"I promise but you know Virgil and Thomas still do that every night before they go to bed, they're not ashamed of it,"

Logic nodded as he slowly relaxed as Morality continued to rub his back.

"Close your eyes Logan I'm right here everything is fine," instructed Morality "Try thinking of nice things to help you get to sleep,"

"Hmm what do you suggest?" asked Logan as he closed his eyelids.

"Well what about you think about the nice things you can get Princey to do for you for a week since he lost the bet?"

Logic gave a snort of laughter, "Honestly given my current situation I really don't think I deserve to make him follow through with the consequences of our bet."

"I suppose it would be the kind thing to let him off the hook given the fright your movie selection gave him," said Morality sleepily but he continued whispering softly holding Logic tight as the both drifted off to sleep, "but imagine: you could get him to cook you breakfast in bed every morning, get him to give you foot rubs, have him say "sir" every time he talked to you, play chess with you, make him let you wear his gold strap thingy, get him do your chores for you, have him do a dramatic reading of the Fander's ship writing..."

Soon both sides were sound asleep Logic smiling in Morality's arms.

 


End file.
